


Insult to Injury

by Phlyarologist



Category: Horatio Lyle Series - Catherine Webb
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: This is bad manners, Tess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Insult to Injury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlaidLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/gifts).



Tess bodily heaved Tate up onto the bed beside Mr. Lyle. For thanks she got a stifled yelp (from the man) and a resigned sigh (from the dog). 

“Teresa,” Lyle said, “it's bad manners to throw dogs at injured people.”

“I know,” Tess said – to Tate. “He's boring, ain't he? But while he's lyin' around all day, and you're lyin' around all day, you can teach him by example. _You_ could save the city without breaking your leg, couldn't you, Tate?”

Thomas stood awkwardly in the doorway clutching the assorted scientific journals Lyle had requested. “Er – I could come back?”


End file.
